


UTA✩PRI - Werewolf Prince

by Stitch95



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manga & Anime, Supernatural - Werewolf, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: ✩Tokiya Ichinose [one of the singers from the Idol group Starish that founded by the only composer Nanami Haruka] has a deep secret that he didn't share with anyone, except pretty much only Otoya Ittoki the leader of the group knows about it through a dream and that was because he was merely there through everything Tokiya changes along with Kuraissa or her actual name Yasiya Ichinose who is Tokiya's younger sister by two years.Although it was going well as it's kept between the three of them, but until it starts to involve president Saotome the one who manages their idol group is getting suspicious; it might be too much for them to just keep to themselves.The seven of them with nanami and yasiya has to leave the master dorm to protect Tokiya, though it might be later than expected!✩





	UTA✩PRI - Werewolf Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I do not own Tokiya or the rest of the Utapri characters; I only own Yasiya the rest has their full right to the creators of Utapri.

The night was gorgeous and quite harmonious, but it's also peaceful. Although many human beings had believed that strange things can happen during the night. It could even be just as scary to be outside wandering around during the night rather than exploring around in the day. 

All of a sudden the wind started to pick up around me. I noticed and started to shiver, but I kept moving. _why did Tokiya wanted me to come all the way out here for? for what reason..._ instead of around the master class dorm. sure then night is beautiful; but it's kind of creeping me out on the inside _. I never liked to go outside out night when it doesn't involve performing with the rest of Starish, then it hit me so suddenly how I never noticed no one was outside when I left the master dorm... wait did I leave? I couldn't remember._

I continued walking, I currently looked down at the path as I walked onward and I saw mist faintly appear just above the ground; which got me to panic and I started to run to where Tokiya said he was meeting, I noticed the mist swirled around me and I freaked out. truth be told I started screaming out for Tokiya. 

I halted. when I noticed I was in another part; I noticed the lake and on the other side was the Gazebo and I saw Tokiya waiting on the other side, leaning against one of the sides. looking down at the grass. he did not see me yet, _but... why does he want to meet me here? there could be other known locations worthy to meet... and not just on the outside of Saotome Academy although I couldn't help but notice that something is off here._ Since I was in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I just walked across the bridge. 

The moon made everything in a blue light, yet I wasn't fixed on the beautiful surroundings I was mostly looking at Tokiya. his mood was depressing... _although it wasn't as unusual for him, if I remember correctly, he doesn't really smile as brightly as me; but the current mood, still doesn't feel right like he was scared or frightened._ I stared at him quietly unsure on what to do, _should I even go up to him to comfort him?_ I asked myself in my head. 

Sure enough, Tokiya turned his attention to me; when suddenly he heard my feet move against the grass. I hesitated staring in his sight uncertain on what to say, I realized he didn't try to let out a smile and he looked different to me, for some reason; he had a scar across his left eye and over his nose and below his lip; the eyelid looked swollen and it was half closed. 

"tokiya?-" I started trying to walk toward him like I was trying to reach out to help him or something but that got him anxious so he backed away from me. 

his hands and arms had a lot of hair on it; I noticed when he moved into more of the light. the moonlight made his navy blue hair a bright vibrate blue and... _then I felt all of the negative emotions I felt when Eiichi the leader of Heavens, accidentally broke me to write lyrics for that pair up things between our groups. Although this moment it wasn't the same emotions I was actually feeling until back then when we are and the rest of starish were trying to get our group to perform at the great world-wide event..._ no it wasn't that I was more worried then showing fear. I looked at Tokiya and I felt like he seem scared from something and it looked like he was trying to hide himself, from how he looked like.

"Otoya please don't come any closer?" he spoke in a slightly timid voice scared. 

Although as he spoke I still heard him trying to stay calm, but it ended up in a more scared and afraid. "Tokiya? why I could help you?" I asked trying to move closer "I mean comfort... pl-please just let me" I stuttered scared. 

Tokiya backed up more as he saw me move closer. "pl-please... I don't want to hurt you" keeping his arm out. "this is-" he paused slightly feeling afraid and completely cut his sentence off as he suddenly changed into a- a-  
  
I backed away from him after I noticed closely as a werewolf stood where Tokiya was. "Tokiya? is the you" I spoke in fright and since I couldn't believe my eyes. 

he still looked afraid as before, he changed. he whimpered pleading at me on the outcome. despite the change, I couldn't hear him tell me personally. all I heard was growls and how a normal dog sounds to a ears to a human ear. 

suddenly I heard a young girls voice in my mind and it was unrecognizable to me since I never heard it before _, she didn't sound like Nanami Haruka or her friend Shibuya Tomochika, it's like it's someone I never heard before..._ "he says that he doesn't want to harm you or starish and for you to see him in that form" the voice responded calmly through my ear. 

I looked at Tokiya who was still whimpering in a crouch; I felt pity for him, but I still was curious on whom voice was talking to me, it didn't feel familiar to me at all; before I looked on over the other side I noticed a young girl standing at the edge of the lake she was looking out and across from the direct lake itself and she was mostly looking at the starry sky. 

She almost reminds me of Tokiya, she had long navy blue long sort of windswept hair. she wasn't recognizable to me at all. her hair blew out on one side as she later turned to my attention and it just flooded _in realization, I noticed her somewhere before but where exactly is the question?_ she was technically the girl that inspired me to take that test to become a idol. what was her stage name again... from somehow I can't remember... but it doesn't change the fact that she looks quite similar to Tokiya, except she was wearing a bow tied in her hair just above her ears.

"I thought I like to warn you Otoya... that sometimes things may not appear as calm with my older brother, the time will come when he look like the creature you see before you.." she spoke in just as level headed as in a calm and clear voice which reminds me so much of Tokiya.   
  
I looked at her in her light blue eyes without realizing that I was floating now, the ground and Tokiya had vanished from under me. "...this will be hard on the idol group and everyone... changes are hard... and it fact his werewolf side will appear shortly" she said looking at me   
  
"what about you? who are you? and how do you know my name?" I asked her directly 

she later turned away from me looking down toward her feet taking a breathe "oh that's not important, you might be surprised when the real me shows up... soon" she looked back with a small smile.   
  
I watched her disappear and soon the scene before my eyes suddenly chose to goes dark in front of me as a sign that I was waking in the real world. 

When I opened my eyes, I was relieved that it was just a normal day and it turned out to be normal since when I looked over where tokiya was still sleeping I felt like it was a dream, although very strange judging since somehow the young girl told me might come true. _I couldn't make out any of the sense was Tokiya Ichinose really a werewolf? even if he was or will be..._ as I was staring on over at tokiya's side, watching him sleep in peace.

I couldn't help but wonder who was that young girl in my dream was she actually a sibling of Tokiya's and why can't I remember her stage name for some reason. well time to find out for myself... I jumped out of bed and tipped toed over to where Tokiya was sleeping and peered over his desk where I saw him working on writing lyrics last time. so I chose to opened drawers, in search for his phone; but what I didn't know that opening and closing the drawers was loud and that woke Tokiya up. he yawned and looked at me "now what are you doing?" he asked in a calm low level voice.

I blinked and turned on him grinning like a maniac "Uh? not snooping that's for sure..." noticing an open draw and leaned over and hit on it to close.

Tokiya just stared at me like I was crazy or something; before his phone vibrated a message ringtone. I quickly raced to where I was at like nothing happened and grabbed my clothing to head to straight to master dorm washroom resident; as if half of the other starish members maybe in it already.

It's sad how Nanami has a bathroom all to herself, but we men has to share. I think that's totally not fair; but hey not judging. I left Tokiya alone in our room.

***

When Otoya left the room. Tokiya was checking on his missed calls that was sent to voice mail and then messages. "what was Otoya thinking? looking through my desk drawers like that" he thought out loud until he reached the last one and it warmed his heart when he listened to it.   
"Tokiya, I know you haven't connected ever since we went our separate ways but check your messages-" voice mail stops mid sentence  
  
he smiled at it and checked his message app, noticing a message conversation from Kuraissa; otherwise known as Ichi-chan his younger sister. he read the messages she sent before replying and he got up to put on anything that looks good before leaving the room checking on the message reply within five minutes.

he wasn't quite thrilled that she wants him to visit her at the agency she had assigned to recently and isn't fond of her using a name, except her real name.

**_how could Ichinose Tokiya be happy for her, he really can't?_ **


End file.
